Beautiful Blue
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Katherine and Elena get trapped in the tomb together, but what happens after they get out? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Katherine and Elena get trapped in the tomb together. Rated M. **

"No really Damon, I'm fine." I complained, crossing my arm tighter across my chest while I pressed the phone to my ear, "Seriously, I'm a big girl, I think I can walk alone at night."

"Stefan said you-."

"I don't care what he said Damon, I want to be left _alone._" I snapped, my fist tightening around my phone to the point where I thought I might crush it. I had to stop walking just to get myself under control, "Goodbye, Damon."

"I'll wait for you to get back."

"Goodbye, Damon." I said more forcefully, ending the call and shoving the phone into my pocket. My head was killing me, almost as much as my stomach was. I needed to eat, but after what I did to Matt, whether he remembers or not, and then what I did to Connor, I really couldn't bring myself to feed again. The buzz from the drink Damon gave me and the food I'd been eating like crazy was helping a little.

I stopped walking again, putting my hands in my back pockets before leaning my head back and staring up at the sky, exhaling slowly. My hair tumbled across my shoulders and hung behind me, tickling the skin of my back where my tank top had ridden up. It was so relaxing to just stare at the stars and not worry about anything at all.

Some people turned onto the stretch of the sidewalk I was standing on, the smell of their blood pumping through their veins hit me hard and it took every bit of my will power to stand still as they jogged past me and I had to duck my head so my hair covered my vein-y face.

My feet carried me toward the cemetery, far away from anyone I could possibly try to feed off of. Once between the tombstones I felt at ease, like nothing bothered me anymore. I fixed my bag on my shoulder, continuing through to my parents head stone, I dropped myself in front of it and crossed my legs, dropping my bag on my lap.

I didn't talk like I usually did, I just sat there. Calm, peace that was really all I needed. A break from everyone with a heartbeat, and everyone with out one, too. My peace was short lived however; I remember a crunch of a stick and the sound of something zipping through the air. It felt like a bee sting hit the center of my back and the world disappeared.

The world came rushing back to me like I was hit by a train; I sat up, my nails digging into dirt beneath me. The world spun for a minute and then my eyes focused. I knew immediately where I was. The tomb. That wasn't good. I stood up as fast as I could, reaching for my phone in my pocket.

"Don't bother, I already checked. No phone." The voice froze me in my tracks, I couldn't have been hearing right, "Hello Elena." And then Katherine was standing in front of me with a blank look on her face, staring at me with her head slightly cocked to the side.

"Katherine." I retorted, feeling as if that was always how we greeted each other. She sighed, pointing her hand to my right; I looked over and saw that the entrance to the tomb was closed. I was trapped down here with Katherine.

"Magic sealed it shut; I can't even touch the door with out getting thrown back about ten feet." She stated, "Come on. I'll give you the grand tour. Grab your purse." And she started to walk away. I looked around at my feet, locating my bag on the ground, and followed after her.

Twenty or so minutes later had us sitting on the ground on opposite sides of the wall, staring at each other, "do you have anything interesting in that bag of yours?" she suddenly asked. I shrugged and tossed it to her, continuing to stare at my shoes. Maybe when I didn't call Damon he'd worry and come to check on me and when he didn't find me he'd look harder.

"You still have tampons in here?" she laughed, waving one through the air.

"It's not like I've been dead for hundreds of years. It's been like two weeks." I stare down at my nails and picking at them, "why are you back in Mystic Falls?"

She blinked at me, still digging through my purse, "who said I left?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she turned back to my purse without saying anything else until she found my iPod and pulled it out with a grin, she was gone and back in a blink, holding something small that she hooked into the iPod.

My music filled the tomb; she glanced at the iPod and back up at me, "Disney music? Why does that not surprise me." I shrugged my shoulders, tapping my feet along to the song. A few song changes later a classical song came on, one of those things that came preinstalled on the computer.

"How long have you been living in the tomb?" I ask her. She doesn't answer instead she walks over, hoping smoothly over the bench and goes through the iron gate, bending over. I hear metal clink and she suddenly throws a bottle at me. Luckily I see it in time and catch it before it smashes into my face.

"Vodka." She shrugs, walking back through the gate and over to where she was sitting beside the iPod as the song changes to a Kesha song. She raises an eyebrow at me in silent question. I answer with a shrug and open the bottle, smelling it warily before I take a swig. It burns unpleasantly down my throat, and settles in my stomach, washing over the hunger and ebbing it slightly.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since before Rebekah forced Matt off the bridge. She snapped my neck, thinking I was you. She wasn't very happy when I woke up while she was trying to bury me." she smirks like it's a fond memory and tips the bottle back, "where were you when you got caught?"

"The cemetery." She makes a face that I somehow understand to mean 'why', "I needed to get away from Damon. I've been living in the Salvatore house since Stefan stupidly woke my brother's hunter genes and he now wants to kill me."

"Little Jeremy's a hunter, huh? And Stefan woke his powers? Would it have anything to do with that cure I keep hearing about?" she wonders, I nod my head, "so he wants to help Klaus get the cure to turn you human so that he can use you as a blood bag just so his little defenseless human Elena is back?"

I groan, dropping my head against the wall, "I don't even want to be human. He thinks it has to do with me being sired to Damon, but if that were true and my world revolved around Damon I wouldn't be trapped here. So that'll show him." I grumble, tipping the bottle back and taking a deep swig, "and he used to be all 'I'll always do what Elena wants' and I told him not to risk Jeremy for me to be human and he did it anyways! He killed someone and made Jeremy stake them!"

Katherine rolled her eyes, tipping her bottle back, "I don't see what's wrong with you being a vampire." She looks over at me, "I like you just as little now as I did then." She laughs.

I don't bother scowling at her, it's just Katherine and what do I care what she thinks, "I don't like you much better this way, either." I tell her, tipping the bottle back again, "but this is helping."

She tilts her head to the side and stares at me, "you're hungry."

"Starving." I mumbled, "I can only drink human blood."

"Damn that sire bond." She chuckles, "It would have happened with either brother, just so Damon can't gloat like I know he's doing. It's because I turned them, oh doppelganger of mine." I lift an eyebrow in question, "you're tied to me, my blood made them, which makes your connection to them stronger because _we're _connected, it's just a bonus that you had feelings for Damon."

"That makes sense." She gives me a look that basically says 'of course it does, I said it' but didn't speak. And neither did I. I finished the bottle and my hunger was coming back with a vengeance. Katherine was sitting on the floor still, but in my pacing I'd gotten up and lay down on the bench. She commented Stefan laid the same way when he was trapped in here with her. I ignored her, and she told me what she dream did to him, even though I already knew about it.

"I'm so fucking hungry." I finally said, rolling onto my stomach to stare at her, "do you have anything else I can drink?"

"Beautiful Blue Danube." Katherine said without answering me, she looked at me with a far off look in her gaze, "do you know how to do the waltz?"

"No." I replied, sitting up on the bench and watching her. She got up, restarting the song before she walked over to me, extending her hand to me. I just stared up at her with what I hopped was a blank expression.

"Come on, it's just a dance Elena, it's not going to kill you." With a sigh I took her hand, letting her pull me off the bench. She showed me a few steps and then gracefully pulled me around the small dirt area. The music invaded my senses as she spun me about the dance floor at a quick pace, and then abruptly slowed with the music, staring into my eyes.

Her eyes were so dark, so deep. When the song changed we just stepped closer, swaying with the music. She held me a little bit closer, her arms hanging around my hips while my arms were around her neck. We swayed to nothing, the music a faster beat then we moved, but I wasn't really paying attention to that as Katherine locked eyes with me, "you're eyes are full of fire." She murmured, leaning closer, resting her forehead against mine.

My breath hitched in my throat as she pulled me closer, just an inch, one hand coming up to gently take my chin and tip it upward, she kissed me slowly at first, testing my reaction. When I didn't resist and kissed me a little harder. Something inside me snapped and I shoved her roughly up against the wall, kissing her roughly.

And then I woke up, lying on that stupid bench. She was behind me, still on the ground, smirking while she filed her nails. _Well two could play that game_. I lunged at her, but she moved quickly and before I could process it she had me pressed up against a wall, her breath fanning across my lips.

I leant in and pressed my lips against hers, they were soft and a warm, much like the rest of her. Caught off guard her grip on my wrists loosened and I spun her around, pinning her down on the bench, lying onto top of her. I kissed her before she could protest, and she kissed me back, her arms going around my back and her nails digging into my shoulder blades.

It quickly turned into a twisted game of king of the hill, and Katherine flipped me off the bench and onto the ground, ripping my tank top off in the process before attacking my neck with soft lips and harsh blunt teeth. I grabbed her shoulders and rolled us both over, pulling her tank top off in a clumsy motion, throwing it as far away as I could before looking down at her.

She looked up at me with dark eyes, fangs out, chest heaving, "there's no turning back, Elena." She murmured.

"Good." I breathed.

She sat up and we leaned in, kissing each other hard, fast. Her hands were everywhere, making my body tingle like never before. Her hands were fast, her fingers cold and skilled, ghosting over my skin as clothing disappeared.

I wasn't as fast, and eventually she yanked her own bra off before pinning me to the ground and kissing my throat, down my chest, slowly, teasingly running her tongue between my breasts before placing a soft kiss and moving further down, it was rushed and slow at the same time, her skin was soft and her movements harsh.

There was no pause, no warning, just a rush of cold air and tearing as my underwear was removed and her warm mouth was doing such amazing things I'd never felt before. My eyelids slammed shut and my brain scrambled to keep up with the sensations I was feeling as I arched off the ground toward her. Her name tumbled from my mouth like a prayer until she was kissing me, her fingers working magic inside of me, "Katherine…" I whispered, she kissed the side of my neck.

"Shh, Elena, just enjoy it." She whispered, almost tenderly. I felt her fangs scrape against my throat and she bit down. I'd been bit before, and it never felt this amazing. My thoughts disappeared as my body shook and tingled, I felt like I was floating on air. Katherine moaned against my neck, her warm tongue lapping over the mark.

She bit with blunt teeth on my collar bone and looked up at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I sat up and pushed her onto her back, hovering over her. I kissed her hard, running my hand down her side and over her bare hip, up her inner thigh. She hissed when my fingers entered her slowly, I pulled away to look at her, she stared back at me. It was hypnotizing.

My hand moved to the slow steady tempo of my heart beating in my ears, I kissed and nipped her neck, her collar bone, her lips. I wanted to kiss every inch of her, please every inch of her. She made pleasant sounds, but that wasn't enough for me. I craved more. I wanted her to feel the way I felt. I sped up my motions, eliciting a pleasant groan from her, growing louder as I sped up.

I was caught up in her hypnotizing stare again, and it was as if watching her made her feel something more because she suddenly threw her head back and cried out, exposing her throat to me. My fangs were down before I could think and I leaned forward, biting into her throat without hesitation. She cried my name, her body shuddering and her thighs squeezing my hand as I drank her blood, my thoughts swimming away in a drunken spin.

"Elena…" she whispered a few minutes later, I blinked my eyes open and sat up. We were laying in the dirt tangled together, my head on her non-beating heart. Her arm wrapped around my back and our legs woven together. She was using her free hand to stroke the arm I had draped over her stomach, "Elena someone is coming."

It didn't take me more than a second to get to my feet and jump away from her, she grabbed her clothes and threw me mine, running around faster than even my vampire vision could follow. Instead I pulled on whatever clothes she handed me and fixed my hair, checking out my outfit.

Jeans, tank top, sweater. No bra, no underwear. She held up the remains of my last good set with an unapologetic grin on her face. She was back in jeans and the tattered bits of her tank top as well as her bra. I was left to wonder about her underwear, since I hadn't been the one to remove them I hardly knew if she had them on in the first place.

"You can come out now." It was Stefan. I glanced at Katherine and she looked back at me with the same confused expression. Katherine had my bag hanging on one finger, held out in front of her. I shrugged and took it; we pulled our shoes back on and walked forward together.

"I called someone to lift the spell as soon as I heard Rebekah telling someone about it." Stefan said, "come on Elena." He held his hand out and looked between Katherine and I confused, "are you wearing each others clothing? I swear those are Elena's jeans."

Katherine and I looked at each other. She was wearing my jeans, I was wearing hers, I had her shoes, and she had mine and our tops were still ours, "looks like it." Katherine says, wrapping her arm around my back and slipping her hand into my back pocket, she pushed me forward, past Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and she stopped in front of Damon.

"Is that blood, Elena?" he looked straight at me and reached forward to swipe at the corner of my mouth, "How?"

"I'm stronger, Damon." Katherine says simply, "we're connected, which makes me have a greater hold over little Elena here. Although I used none of that earlier. That was all her." if I had the ability to blush I would, I pulled away from her quickly, angrily.

"How could you?"

"I didn't Elena. The dream, yes. The rest was _you_." She ran her hand up my side and kissed the base of my neck over her bit, her hand graze across my center briefly and with that she disappeared. I felt eyes on me from all directions, accusing glances, judgment no doubt. Damon put his arm across my shoulders and hugged me to him, leading me from the caves silently. He would probably be the only one not to judge me. I leaned against him gratefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Katherine and Elena get trapped in the tomb together, but what happens after they get out? Rated M. **

We pulled up outside of my house thirty minutes later, Damon cutting the engine but making no move to get out. I sit in the passenger seat picking at nonexistent lint on my jeans, my head hurt, my eyes ached, my stomach clenched in painful hunger. I felt like I was going to cry again. I felt like I was going to scream.

"I have some blood bags in a cooler in the back of the car." Damon says, I turn my head and look at him, confused, "you can drink blood bags, trust me." he looks away quickly and shame fills me. Even he couldn't look at me after what I did. I dropped my head and reached for the door handle.

"Thanks for the ride, Damon." I whispered, pulling the door handle slightly.

"Elena…" I turn back to him, "it shouldn't matter what everyone else thinks of you, if she made you feel good you shouldn't feel bad about that. I don't judge you for exploring things that make you feel good. Embrace your vampire side. You're going to be around for a long time." He gives me his little half smirk and looks away again.

I pull the door handle fully and slip out. Damon pops the trunk for me and I take the cooler out, carrying it up to the house without looking back at his car as it disappears around the corner. I drop the cooler inside the kitchen and explore the fridge. Jeremy doesn't have much food in here, but I can't bring myself to put the blood in there. I fill the cooler with fresh ice and take a blood bag out, staring at it nervously, not sure if I really want to be puking tonight.

I grab a coffee mug from the cupboard and pour some blood into it, putting it into the microwave for ten seconds. When I open the microwave the smell hits me like a million bricks in the face, my fangs are out before I can fully process the stinging sensation that comes with them and I chug down the mug, fill it up and heat it again.

I make it through two more before I feel full, content. I set the mug in the sink and rinse it, wash the blood from around my mouth, and head slowly up the stairs to my bedroom. I don't know what I was expecting, maybe that Jeremy had come in here and destroyed everything, but it looked the same as always. My bed was still unmade from the morning before I left, my clothes still lying where I'd tossed them, the curtain still half pulled away from my window.

I wandered around aimlessly, marveling at everything as if I hadn't been in this room in years, coming to stand in front of the mirror and look at myself. My hair was a mess, my skin darkened with dirt from the tomb, and clean tracks traced over my cheeks from where my tears had rolled earlier in the car and where I had washed the blood from my face. I was in serious need of a shower.

I peeled off my clothing as I walked from my dresser to the door that led to the bathroom, dropping my last article of clothing as I stepped through the door. Without looking at the mirror I turned on the shower and stood at the counter to run a brush through my hair before I tried to wash it.

Once I'm done I step under the hot stream and watch dirt roll off of my skin and circle down the drain. I couldn't believe I'd really done that with Katherine, I let her touch me and taste me, and I'd done the same to her. I ran my hands over my arms, watching more dirt rinse off of me. On the ground of all places, too.

Oh but it had felt so good, her hot mouth and cold fingers, the way her dark eyes made my stomach twist and heat pool between my legs, even now. Something about her was dark, and demented, and completely alluring.

I close my eyes and duck my head under the water. Katherine's dark eyes swim before me, the look on her face when I ate her out, the way her whole body convulsed around me, the way she looked between my legs. I ran my hand down between my legs nervously, leaning against the shower wall, exploring nervously.

Katherine's curls, mused from my fingers tangling in them, Katherine's soft lips on mine. A soft moan passed my lips as I rubbed my clit. The way her long fingers felt inside me. I used my other hand to brace myself against the wall, the water drummed on my stomach as I slipped my fingers inside me.

Katherine's soft skin, luscious breath, that voice. Her fingers brushing across my sides. Her tongue lapping at my folds. My legs almost gave out; I slammed my head into the shower wall, "Katherine…" I whispered, pumping my fingers faster. Her fangs in my neck, her drinking my blood, "Oh Katherine." I whimpered.

I curled my fingers inside and rubbed my palm against my clit. I lost it completely, my body shuddered and only by pure luck I managed to stay upright as my body shuddered. I kept picturing her lean, tan, naked body. The way those dark eyes filled with lust as she looked down at me.

I removed my fingers and let my hand hang by my side, leaning against the wall panting unneeded breath. I was almost not surprised when a pair of soft lips wrapped around my fingers and a tongue wrapped around them before sliding away. I managed to open my eyes enough to see Katherine standing beside my shower, naked, my finger tips between her lips.

She dropped my hand and straightened up, swinging a leg over the edge of my tub and stepping in. She pulled the curtain closed and step up to me, the shower head raining over her hair as she leaned forward, her chest pressed against mine, her lips almost touching mine, "I can make you feel such much better than that." she whispered, running her finger tips down my stomach, over my hip and up my inner thigh.

"Katherine…"

"Just tell me what you want me to do, Elena." Katherine said, "tell me to leave, or tell me to stay, the choice is yours." She didn't move to do anything and I couldn't open my mouth. I couldn't figure out what to do. I wanted her to stay and I wanted her to leave. I wanted her to touch me, and I wanted her to get away from me.

I wanted this. But I didn't want it.

"Katherine…" she just blinked at me. I wanted to tell her I didn't know what I wanted, but that wasn't what I said. No, because I said what I really wanted, "kiss me." she leaned forward and kissed my softly, bringing her hands up to cup either side of my face, her knee coming up between my thighs to pin me against the wall. I put my hands on her hips and hold her close as she kisses me.

She pulls away first, looking at me silently as she removes her knee from between my thighs, "what now Elena?" she doesn't move to do anything else. She just waits for me to tell her what I want her to do to me. I take her hand from my cheek and slowly guide it between my legs, but she just holds her hand there, looking at me, "tell me what you want."

If I could blush…"Katherine I can't say it."

"Then I can't do it Elena." She doesn't pull her hand back, "tell me that you want me finger you, or do you want me to eat you out, maybe both. Make you orgasm until you can't stand. Make you feel free, wild, the best you've ever felt and the way nobody else can make you feel."

She stares at me, unblinking, challenge in her eyes, "I want you ravage me." I tell her, finding confidence in her stare, "I want you to do whatever you want to me, I want you to make me feel like nobody else ever has. I want you to set me free." I tell her, grabbing her hand and forcing her fingers to brush over my sensitive clit. My body shudders.

"Perfect." She whispers, she slowly rolls her finger over me her mouth on my neck nibbling and sucking on the tender flesh. I close my eyes and roll my hips against her hand. She makes a tutting noise and uses her free hand to slam my hip back into the shower wall, sliding a finger between my folds, she's driving me nuts.

She slowly slides one finger in and out of me, teasingly, enough to send shocks through my body and drive me crazy. She chuckles darkly, removing her finger entirely. She shuts off my shower, picks me up and the world disappears. For a split second I'm floating in the air before I hit the mattress of my bed and Katherine is on top of me, her knee driving into my center.

She kisses me slowly, her tongue lazily dominating mine as one of her hands massages my breast, her fingers rolling over my nipple, applying just the right amount of pressure to send waves of pleasure through my body straight to my core as she grinds her knee into me. I wrap my legs around hers and force her knee harder against me, burying my fingers in her hair and crushing her lips against mine.

She doesn't fight me or protest, she simply squeezes my breast harder in her hand and moans into my mouth, driving her knee into me in a way that sets my body on fire. I never thought it was possible to get off with someone's knee, but Katherine, if anything, is capable of the impossible. A simple pinch of my nipple and her knee grinding in just the right place and spots fill my vision as she bites my bottom lip, my body shudders with release.

I break the kiss and sink into my pillows, wondering if she's done, but she forces my legs from around her knee and chuckles when my knees fall apart for her. I watch her kneeling between my thighs with a cocky grin on her face, but I'm too hyped up to care, I just want her to touch me.

She leans back over me, one knee on either side of my hips, her hands dip between our bodies and her fingers slide into me. She stares at me the whole time, her other hand massaging her breasts. Her chest heaves with unnecessary labored breaths. I can't force myself to look away from her for longer than a groan of pleasure. Somehow watching her pleasure herself makes what she's doing to me that much better, and soon she's got her hand between her own legs, eyes locked with mine.

"Elena…" she whispers when my eyes screw shut after she rubs her thumb over my clit, "watch me, Elena. Don't look away." I struggle to keep my eyes on her, my toes curl and every muscle in my body tenses as I watch her body go stiff, her eyes turning black as her fangs come out. She is so fucking mesmerizing.

Suddenly her thrusts inside me get harder. I arch off of the bed, my knee coming up between her legs, I can feel her sticky heat on my thigh as I fall back against the bed, my stomach twists and everything inside me tenses before I arch off of the bed again, I break eye contact with her as my vision goes dark and everything inside me is on fire, electricity shoots through me and oh god, "Katherine!"

"Elena..." she groans, "Elena...oh_ god_." I can feel her calves tense beside my thighs and she drops one hand beside my head, when I open my eyes she's right above me, eyes screwed shut, her other hand moving quickly between her legs, and then she opens her eyes and I can practically see the orgasm in her eyes, her throat tightens and her body shudders and I'm wondering how she hasn't collapsed on top of me, and then she does, her face buried in my neck, she inhales deeply.

It doesn't take her long to recover, soon she's between my legs, and her hair pulled over one shoulder as her hands grip my thighs. This time my brain turns to mush as soon as her tongue touches me. Whatever she's doing feels great, the blood in my body rushes through me like a live current and I almost rip my comforter as I fist my hands in my sheets. She has one of my legs over her shoulder and her cheek resting on my other thigh.

Her nails dig into my thighs the closer I get to my release, and she can tell when I'm almost there because she pulls away, and crawls back up my body, placing a knee between my thighs, just close enough I can feel it and her hand pressed into my stomach keeps me from inching forward just enough to tip me over the edge. But what she does is better than what I came up with. I watch her face change as her fangs descend and she hovers over my neck. Her fangs pierce my skin as her fingers slip into my center. I hear fabric tear in my grip, and my whole body is vibrating, my legs feel like jelly and everything is spinning.

When I come back to the world Katherine is laying beside me, one leg tossed over mine casually as she traced patterns on my stomach with her fingernail, "let's get you showered up. You have dirt in your hair from earlier and so do I. We may be vampires but we're not pigs."

She drags me off of the bed and catches me when I stumble on unsteady legs, chuckling happily. In the shower she massages shampoo into my hair and I do the same for her. She washes my body and I wash hers, and afterwards we wrap in big fluffy towels and go downstairs.

"Elena, sit in the living room." She orders. I hear her go into the kitchen and a few minutes later she hands me a mug full of blood, dropping down on the couch and tossing her long tan legs across my lap with her own mug of blood. I sip my nervously, watching her out of the corner of my eye.

What did she expect from me? More of what happened tonight? Did she want to be with me…oh that was laughable. Was she using me to get to Stefan or Damon? Did she need to get my trust to sacrifice me for something? Maybe she just likes me? I certainly had a thing for her…

"I see the cogs turning in that pretty head of yours, what are you thinking about Elena?" she crosses her legs and the towel falls apart slightly, not enough for anything to be seen but enough for my mind to wander and my eyes to travel up her legs to the point where the towel meets itself.

"What do you want from me? Are you using me?" I ask tearing my eyes from her and staring into the red liquid in my cup.

"Yes." She says bluntly.

"For what?"

"My pleasure. Your pleasure. Because you're letting me. Because I want to." She shrugs her shoulders, "What's wrong with wanting nothing more than sex from someone? We're vampires; we don't need to conform to societies standards anymore. I've lived through enough of them that I frankly don't give a fuck." She takes a sip from her cup.

"That's all you want from me? Sex?" I inquire, trying to mask the hurt in my voice.

"Yes. What else could I want from you?" the words sting a bit and I force myself to drink from the cup like I don't care, "Elena, I've lived hundreds of years, if you think I'd ever be looking for something more than sex you're delusional."

"And what about Stefan and Damon?" I counter, meeting her eyes with an angry glare.

"Gets me hot to mess with them, to think about fucking them both. One after the other, them fighting over me. It turns me on. Nothing more than that." she sits up and sets her cup aside, "I'm not a relationship kinda girl, Elena. I'm the get my pleasure from incredibly attractive people and don't give a shit about anyone."

"That's some shit." I snorted, "You care."

"Not about anyone but me."

"Liar." Her gaze went from light and happy to dark and murderous in a second, she grabbed my throat and pinned me up against the wall, knocking the couch over in the process, my towel falling off she was moving so fast. Her nails dug into the sensitive flesh around my throat as she glared at me.

I was so mad at myself for getting myself into this. I should have known better than to think Katherine wanted anything more than sex from me. Angry tears blurred my vision, but that didn't matter. I kicked out, landing a blow to her rib cage with my knee. Her shock allowed me to bend her wrist back and pin her to the wall securely, my body pressed up against hers in a way that set me on fire.

"Fine then, get your clothes and get out. Don't you dare come back here." I let her go and she turns her head to look at me over her shoulder, a smirk playing on her lips.

"I don't know who put it in your silly little head that I do what I'm told." She stalked over to me; I backed up until my ankles hit the couch. She stepped up to me, put her hands on my hips and leaned in, kissing me slowly. And then she was gone and I was standing naked in my living room alone with my body on fire and my lips tingling. I grabbed her mug and finished mine on the way into the kitchen, tossing them into the sink angrily.

When I get to my room I peel the comforter I tore off and toss it on the floor, grab the spare one from the closet, pull on a pair of underwear and a shirt and crawl into my bed, burying my face in the pillow she'd been laying on. I could smell the faintest hint of her perfume. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes with a heavy sigh, willing myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine didn't return during the next two days and I spent them cleaning my house from top to bottom, straight through the night. When I'd put the last bottle of cleaner away I found my phone and checked my messages as I went up the stairs to shower, the smell of cleaners in the house was buried just barely under the air freshener I'd sprayed, it burned my nose

I checked my phone; I had messages from Caroline, Bonnie and Damon. I replied to Damon's, agreeing to meet him at the Grill in twenty minutes, and ignored Caroline's shitty attempt at telling me that she doesn't judge me for screwing up 'because I clearly didn't know what I was doing'.

But I knew what I was doing, I liked what I was doing, and no matter what I told Katherine I wanted to do it again. I don't think for a second she tricked me into it, yes she did make me have a dream that flicked that switch in me, but if I had wanted to I could have easily sad no.

Bonnie's message was similar to Caroline's, but in a less bitchy way. Hers was secretly judgmental while Caroline's was flat out judgmental. Neither of them understood that I didn't make a mistake-I liked it. Sure it's Katherine, and she's bad and she's killed people. But which of us haven't?

Damon's killed, Stefan's killed, Caroline's killed, I'm the odd ball out in that equation, and it's only because Damon stopped me. Katherine's list might be longer then mine, and maybe Damon's, possibly Stefan's, but I can't judge her for something I know is hard to resist. She embraced what she became; she didn't hide from it like the rest of us wanted to. I envied her in some ways.

I tossed my phone onto my bed and stripped down, tossing my clothes into the hamper as I entered the bathroom. I turned on the water to warm it up and brushed my hair out in the mirror, it was getting long now. It touched the bottom of my ribcage, I usually cut it before it got that long, but today I just didn't care.

I stepped into the shower and massaged shampoo into my hair, rinsed it and put conditioner in my hair, while it soaked in I scrubbed until all I could smell was vanilla from the body wash and then I rinsed my skin and hair and shut off the water. I pushed the shower curtain aside and stepped out onto the rug, grabbing a towel from the closet, drying off my skin and my hair. I tossed the towel over the shower curtain rod and stepped into my room.

The window was open now; my curtains blowing in the breeze, Katherine's perfume filled my room, the light lingering scent of Katherine everywhere. "She just can't quit." I complained to the empty room, stepping over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of underwear and slid them on. I pulled out a matching bra and hooked it around my back. I checked phone and texted Damon I'd be there in fifteen and turned to walk into my bathroom.

When I turned around an envelope on my bed with six orange roses tied with a black ribbon, I picked up the envelope and opened it, slipping the card out, written in Katherine's neat, curly, calligraphic handwriting was a simple phrase.

_Road trip?_

She signed her name with a flourish at the end. I slipped the card back into the envelope and absently tapped it against my finger. She wanted me to go on a road trip with her, but why? I picked up the roses and smiled softly, sitting down on my bed and smelling them. They smelled so good, as if she'd held them near her hair because I could smell her shampoo.

I tossed them aside quickly, jumping from the bed. Pinning over Katherine was not supposed to be my thing. That was a Salvatore thing no that was a _Damon _thing. I set the roses aside, I know Katherine was just trying to manipulate me to go on some road trip with her, and I was falling for it.

I scowled and stormed over to my closet, shoving clothes around until I found a pair of jeans and black ankle boots, I pulled them on and walked over to my dresser and grabbed a black tank top and my pink sweater. I glanced back at the roses for a minute and shook my head, stepping into the bathroom. I brushed my hair out and grabbed my phone from the dresser before I left.

"She gave me _roses,_ Damon." I scowled into the scotch, "six stupid orange roses."

Damon smirked, tipping his glass back, "Orange roses indicate desire." Damon comments off hand, "and six usually signifies a need to be loved. It's just a road trip."

"Thanks, that's what I wanted to hear." I complained under my breath, "It's not like I can just pack up and go."

Damon signals for another shot, "Why can't you? What's keeping you here? Me? Stefan? Caroline? Everyone who's judging you for that night?" He tips his glass back again, "I'd go." He sets it down as the bartender, an old football player who gives me a flirty grin, sets his new drink down.

I ignored the look, my eyes going to Caroline who has appeared in front of Alaric's seat, "Yeah, because you're such a reputable source for advice." Caroline's voice scratched the inside of my skull, "we all get it, shit happens, we're not judging you for a slip up." She looks Damon up and down, "we've all had them."

"You enjoyed them." Damon retorted smirking at her to get a rise out of her.

"You compelled me." she replied indignantly.

"I compelled you not to freak when I fed on you, I did not compel you to have sex with me. That was all you, and you enjoyed the ride. Let's face it, you wanted to make Elena jealous, you practically jumped at the chance to get with me." Her eyes were murderous. I rolled my eyes, turning forward on the stool as the two of them bickered. I couldn't help but think that right now I could be in a car with Katherine and not listening to them fighting, maybe I'd get to have some mind blowing sex before hand. It _would_ be nice to get out of here.

"Will you two just shut up?" they both shut up, Caroline turning toward me with a shocked expression on her face, "You two are so aggravating. Just admit it Caroline, you slept with him and you enjoyed it, who wouldn't? So what, it happened and now it's over. Just get over it. Damon, thank you." I lean over and hug him, kissing his cheek.

He half smiles at me, "You have fun now, and call me if you need rescuing, Elena." I press a kiss against his cheek again before walking from the Grill. I called my house as I walked out, knowing she'd be there.

She picked up on the second ring, "I knew you'd change your mind. Hurry home, little vampire." Katherine's voice purred over the phone before she hung up, I could picture her lounging on my couch with her legs sprawled out in front of her, a bag of blood in her hand. I slid my phone into my pocket and got back into my car, speeding off toward my house. Katherine was sitting on my couch sipping blood straight from a blood bag, as I predicted. My eyes ate up her long bare legs before meeting her eyes.

"What should I pack?" I'm suddenly very eager to get the hell out of here, to get away from everyone and everything. Just to be free for even a little bit.

"Clothes for a week." She shrugs, "a mix of warm and cold clothes."

I nod and head upstairs, dragging my suitcase out. I threw my clothes into the suitcase as fast as I could, before I could talk myself out of going. Once they were all packed up I grabbed a jacket from my closet and went downstairs.

Katherine had the cooler in her arms and the lightest stain of blood across her lips. The blood she'd consumed had gone to her cheeks giving her a nice pink blush. She doesn't say anything to me as I pass her, holding open the front door for her. I lock it while she packs up her SUV with the cooler and one of my bags. I slide into the passenger seat and twist around to set my other bag in the backseat beside hers.

I don't say anything as we drive past a people I know, we even pass Caroline and Tyler. Caroline looks angry, and when she spots the car she almost starts to chase us down, only stopped by Tyler who waves goodbye to me. I look down at my phone and find six texts from her telling me what an idiot I was for going anywhere with Katherine and that I needed help.

I scowled at the phone and texted her back three simple words: _No I don't. _I threw my phone into the backseat after turning it off. Sure maybe going on a road trip to some unknown place with Katherine could be a bad idea, but it was _my _bad idea. Nobody forced me to do this, nobody told me to do it. I was doing it. And if something bad did happen, well I didn't really care.

"Welcome to freedom, Elena." Katherine said as she sped out of the town's limits. I sighed, adjusting in my seat until I was comfortable, smiling. All of my responsibility was gone now. No more trustworthy Elena who did what everyone wanted, I could do whatever I pleased and nobody would stop me. I glanced over at Katherine who was smirking victoriously.

Pushing myself out of the seat I leaned over and kissed her. She took one hand off the steering wheel and gripped the back of my neck, dragging me closer, I swiped my tongue across her lips, cleaning off the remaining blood, and then pulled away from her, sinking back into my seat. She hadn't even swerved out of the lane.

A few hours later had me with my feet up on the dash leaning back watching Katherine singing a song I didn't know the words to. Even if I didn't know the words, I didn't need to know them to know that whatever it was she was singing it held some deep meaning to her. She'd started to sing out of the blue fifteen minutes earlier, in Bulgarian.

The words sounded pretty and the notes sounded like something you'd see in those old movie beginnings where a mother was singing to her daughter in whatever language that land spoke, before they magically spoke English five minutes later.

It was nice to see Katherine like this. I'd imagine she was always this carefree person when she could be, which she didn't have to worry about originals trying to kill her, or us trying to kill her. She never really got a chance to live, even with her long life. We weren't too different in that respect.

"I should be a little creeped out that you're staring at me, but for some reason you make it seem pretty charming." She tells me when she's done, I smile at her and hide my face behind my hands, peeking out between my fingers like a child, "we're going to stop for a fuel up and so I can make some arrangements."

We pull into the parking lot of a really shady looking motel, I look at Katherine and she's digging through her wallet for something, "stay here." She tells me, "I'll be back in a few minutes." She slips out of the car and walks up to the office. I know I'm not imagining the extra swing in her hips as she does.

She walks with such a presence, she demands your attention. Not in anything she says or purposely does, it's just who she is. When she walks into a room she will have all eyes on her, that's how she wants it and that's how it is. As she gets closer to the office the people milling about outside start to notice her, but she doesn't even spare them a glance.

I can hear them talking about her. Things that embarrass me, how crass could someone be when talking about sex? I'd never heard such vulgar ways of talking about it, when Katherine comes back out the guy who'd been talking the loudest follows her. She grins and tips her head; she wants me to get out of the car.

I take a deep, unnecessary, breath and open the door. The air outside is warm and muggy; it sticks to my legs and arms as I sweep my hair behind my ear, stepping away from the car and shutting the door. The guy falters when he sees me and then smirks, and I can probably guess what he's thinking. I look at Katherine and lift an eyebrow, she just smiles.

The trunk opens and I walk toward it, Katherine coming around a second later. We grab our bags and she turns to the guy, "do you think you could help us carry this?" he nods his head and lifts it from the trunk, grunting slightly at the weight. Katherine starts off, heading toward our room. I shut the trunk and follow behind the pair slowly, wondering what it is Katherine was up to.

I shut the door behind me while Katherine has the guy set our cooler on a table I don't think can actually take the weight, "thank you so much, I don't think my sister and I could have gotten it here by ourselves." She's laying it on thick and I know what she's going to do. I shoot her a look and shake my head; she shrugs at me, looking at him and then sighs.

"Not a problem." She walks over and puts her arm on his shoulder.

"You will forget you saw us, you will go back to your motel room and sleep." She opens the door and he goes on his way, when she shuts the door she raises an eyebrow at me, "so, why did you make me send dinner home?"

"I didn't mean you had to let him go." I tell her, shocked she'd actually done something I asked, "I just don't want to do that. I almost killed Matt…" she blinks at me, "I just can't do that, I'm not ready to kill someone."

"You're going to kill someone eventually." Katherine replies like it's the most casual thing in the world, "but I understand, and since I'm in a good mood, I'll just drink some lovely blood al a bag." She pulls two bags out, and heats them in disposable cups. She carries them over to where I'm sitting on the rather nasty bed and hands me one, gulping hers as she circles the room. I drink mine slowly, watching Katherine set her cup down. She walks back across the room and digs in her bag, pulling out a hair brush.

She sits on the end of the bed and brushes out her hair until it falls in nice, shiny, dark waves. I realize I'm staring at her, but I don't care, and she doesn't seem to care either. She gets up and walks to her bag, unzipping it and placing her brush inside. I tip my head to the side, admiring her legs. I finish my blood and set the cup aside.

"You know, instead of undressing me with your eyes, you could just undress me." Katherine winks at me, it's over done and the least sexual thing I've ever seen Katherine do, I laugh and walk over to her, putting my arms around her neck.

She raises an eyebrow at me and puts her hands on my hips, "or I can go in that bathroom and undress me." I peck her lips and step away, "now where are you dragging me, Miss Pierce?" I run my finger across her collar bone, just because I can.

"Miss Gilbert, are you trying to seduce me?" Katherine purrs, leaning closer to me and kissing me briefly, and then she kisses me again and pulls me closer, her lips sliding across mine slowly, her nails digging into my skin above my jeans as she drags me backwards onto the bed. It smells like sweat and urine, "well nobody can seduce anyone in this."

"No, not really." I laughed, pushing my hair behind my ear; she smacked my ass and pushed me off of the bed, "so seriously, where are we going?"

"We're going on an adventure." Katherine replies, "so since you ruined dinner and this motel smells like a homeless man died in it, maybe we should head out."

"You know you can go get yourself dinner, I'll wait here." Katherine shrugs one shoulder and lifts the cooler, I pick up our bags and we walk out to the car. She goes to return our room key and the guy from earlier saunters up to me.

"Hey baby, you looking for a good time tonight?" I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest, lifting an eyebrow at him as he walks over. He's kind of hunched from holding his sagging pants up and his hair is greasy and disgusting, but beyond that I can smell the blood pumping through his veins rhythmically.

"I'm not interested." I tell him, it doesn't stop him and I didn't think it would.

"I don't think your being honest, baby." He murmurs, trying for seductive, and steps closer to me. I can feel his body heat and he reaches out to touch me.

"One finger touches me and your wrist breaks." I warn, but he touches me anyways. Before I can grab his hand Katherine is there, snapping his wrist and slamming him up against the car beside me, fangs out.

"She told you 'no'." Katherine growled, and before I could blink she sunk her fangs into his neck and the smell of fresh blood slammed into my nose. She pulled away and wiped at her chin, glancing over at me and stepping away from him.

"Katherine I can't I'll kill-."

"I'll stop you. Come on." My fangs ache and my stomach twists and everything inside of me is screaming at me to feed on him, but I can't trust myself to stop if I start, but can I trust Katherine to stop me? The blood lust takes over.

I spin and sink my fangs into his neck; my hand over his mouth muffles his cries. His blood is like ambrosia. I push up against him and drink deeply, _its so fucking delicious. _I can feel that his heart is slowing down but I just want _more_.Katherine's small hand wraps around my shoulder and she throws me across the parking lot, I shoot back up but she steps in front of me, puts an arm around my waist and grabs my chin in her hand.

"Now, now, that's enough." Katherine purrs, wiping my chin with her thumb, "come on, into the car. There's wipes in the glove box." she pulls the guy away and I slide into the passenger seat and clean up my face, finding that I also ruined my shirt. With a scowl I take it off and throw it into the backseat.

I twist and grab my bag, digging through it to find something to put on. I don't hear Katherine get in the car but her cold lips kiss my side and her fingers walk across my back, "you can just leave the shirt off."

"You wish." I tease.

"You're going through my bag." Katherine comments. I find a sweater within the bag. It was a long sleeved grey sweater with the shoulders ripped up. I pulled it on and sat back in my seat, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes at me and started the car while I put on my seatbelt.

We drive straight through the next few towns, taking a nice scenic route, much like the people in horror movies, but it's pleasant and in this movie Katherine and I are the monsters. I offer to drive but Katherine declines, claiming that we're almost there. I sigh and sit back in my seat, watching the trees go by; we lost the radio about thirty minutes ago, so now it was just silence between us, which honestly isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Soon we're turning off the main road and onto a small dirt path up to a cute little area of cabins in the woods. Katherine pulls up outside a building labeled main office, "stay here for a few minutes." And then she slips out and heads to the main building. She only takes five minutes and then she's back in and drives to a cabin tucked into some trees. She parks beside it and opens the trunk, hoping out.

I follow her around to the back of the car and help carry our bags inside, the sun is already setting by the time we get our things put away, but I still go exploring outside, taking in the tiny garden outside and the lake I can see just a little ways away. The cabin is a cute little cabin with a kitchen a living room and a bedroom, made of some dark wood logs. It even had a deck.

"Wanna go down to the lake?" Katherine asked. I nodded and she stepped out onto the deck, closed the sliding door and walked with me down to the lake. The pink and purple hues of the sky glittered against the water, and then the moon reflected across it. It was so pretty, "I knew you'd like it down here, nice little break from home. We'll be here for a few days."

"And then we're going somewhere else?"

"Yep." Katherine replied. We stood out by the lake for awhile, until the lights around the camp ground started to go out, then we wandered back up to the cabin and Katherine lit the fireplace while I curled up on the couch to watch the flames. So far this road trip was turning out to be a really good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine ambled off somewhere, to do god only knows what, leaving me alone. I got tired of just sitting on the couch so I wandered over to our bags, grabbed mine and wandered up to the shower, needing to get to suddenly overwhelming stench of that hotel room off of me.

Smartly I'd grabbed a few of my unopened shower gels from Bath and Body to put in my bag before we left, so I pulled those out and placed them in the shower, followed by my shampoo and conditioner, my hair pick and my tooth brush. Once I had everything laid out and I'd grabbed a towel from the linen closet I shut the door, not bothering to lock it, and shed what I was wearing.

I folded the clothes neatly up on the counter and made a mental note to put them in the tote I had for my dirty clothes. I spun the knobs on the shower to a reasonable temperature, brushed out my hair and stepped into the shower. The shower head beat against my back pleasantly and massaged my scalp when I tipped my head underneath the water. I scrubbed up, laughing when I realized I'd managed to grab the same scent of shampoo and conditioner as my body wash without conscious thought.

Vanilla sugar filled the bathroom completely vaporizing any other smells on my body and now that I was clean I felt a million times better. I shut the water off once I was rinsed, dried my legs and arms and wrapped the towel around my chest. When I stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom I found Katherine lounging on the bed in a silky black night gown with a book propped up on her chest, somehow she made even that look completely irresistible.

Her eyes flickered toward me for a second before she looked back at the book. I shuffled over to my bag and lifted it onto the dresser, digging through it for a pair of underwear. Once I found a pair, at the bottom of my bag, I dropped the towel and pulled them on. I picked the towel up and dried off the ends of my hair as I walked back into the bathroom. I ran the pick through my hair, separating the tangles and let it hang down my back, I looked in the mirror and found Katherine had moved to lie on her stomach and watch me.

I grinned at her in the mirror and turned around; setting the pick down before I walked over to her. She sat up on her knees, the bed making her the same height as I was. I stepped up in front of her and cupped her face with one hand, leaning in and kissing her gently, I could taste blood on her lips. Fresh blood, but not human, "went for a hunt?" I ask, licking my lips happily.

"I did." Katherine replied, draping her arms over my shoulders and locking her hands behind my neck, her fingers curling in the hair at the nape of my neck and tugging enough to call a dull pain. She leaned up and kissed me, gently capturing my bottom lip between her dull teeth, hard enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood. And suddenly the world spun, Katherine threw me on the bed and crawled over me to straddle my hips, holding me in place with a hand on my chest, "you smell divine."

She leaned in and buried her face in my neck, kissing and biting softly, her hand on my chest trailed down to my breast, her icy fingers massaged my breast and toyed with my nipple as her hot mouth moved to claim the other, her warm tongue flicking across the hardened peak, my stomach tightened in anticipation, heating building between my legs.

She shifted herself so her knee was settled between my legs and the other beside my hip, her hand rubbed me through my panties, the fabric causing a pleasant but strange sensation. She moved her mouth to my other breast and slipped her finger through the crotch of my underwear and gave them a hard yank down to my knees where I worked them down to my feet and kicked them off.

Katherine sat up, pushing her hair back out of her face and smiled at me as she moved down the bed, holding me in place with her dark gaze as her head dipped between my legs. I watched as her tongue lapped at my center and circled around my clit, my body shuddered involuntarily. She closed her eyes and I closed mine as well, only for them to snap open when she suddenly disappeared, the cold nipping at my skin.

I sat up, angry and aroused. She was no longer in the room. I stomped down the stairs, following the scent of her mango lotion down the stairs and out the door. I growled, watching her slip across the grounds, stopping by the lake. I spot her nightgown and a pair of red lace panties lying at the bottom of the stairs and I can feel her watching me, when I look up she dives into the water, a perfect dive that doesn't make a splash.

I don't hesitate to run across the grounds after her, diving into the water, I make a splash but not the same sized one she makes. The water is ice cold and attacks my skin like a million little needles, but it also feels really nice against my hot skin.. I break the surface and look for Katherine, but she finds me first, her slim arm wrapping around my waist as her fingers walk up the back of my thigh, trace my ass and then slip into my center. She holds me firmly against her chest as she thrusts her fingers in and out of me. My body shudders and spasms, but I manage to keep us afloat for awhile.

Luckily we don't need to breathe because we both go under when she starts using her second hand and my body is tingling and on fire, my muscles beyond my control, my brain failing to comprehend anything but the movement of those fingers and the icy water. We both bob up and under and I suck in lungs full of water as I cry her name and clamp my legs around her hands, my vision turning white as Katherine sinks her fangs into my neck, my toes curl and my hands ball into fists, and I just can't move, immobilized by the pleasure.

Katherine somehow slips out of my vice grip and swims to the surface, I follow after her, coughing and spitting up the water, she's over by the dock, grinning. I swim over to her, my feet finally reaching solid ground for long enough for me to get the rest of the water out of my lungs. I lock my eyes on her and interest sparks in her eyes. I push her against the leg of the dock and kiss her roughly, pushing my hand against her stomach to hold her in place. I break the kiss and brush her hair away from her neck, leaning in and biting softly at her skin, my fingers moving between her legs. I toy with her clit, earning a variety of gasps, moans and groans, slipping a finger inside her as my fangs descend.

I sink my fangs into her neck and thrust my fingers roughly upward, curling them just enough to make her gasp. She grabs my shoulders and digs her nails into them, her feet leaving the floor of the lake as she wrapped one of her legs around hip, allowing me easier access to her center.

I drank deeply from her until I felt satisfied and pulled away, moving my fingers quickly, watching her face as she got closer and closer to her release, and right when she was about to go over the edge I pulled away, hauling myself onto the dock. Katherine growled in frustration, "I don't think so little doppelganger, that's not a fair game."

"Catch me if you can, Katherine." I wink at her before taking off at top speed into the woods, my bare feet kicking up dirt, not caring where I was going only that she was following me. She followed me with little effort, finally catching up to me and pushing me up against a tree, face first. I turned to look at her out of one eye and grinned, she was furious, her cheeks a pleasant shade of pink, and her hair plastered to her skin, "you're so sexy when you're frustrated." I tease, bark pulling my skin when she spins me around and shoves my back against the tree.

She kisses me roughly, her body pressing flat against mine. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her closer, spinning and pushing her up against the tree, dropping to my knees in front of her. I lifted one of her legs onto my shoulder and buried my face between her thighs, flicking my tongue over her clit before sucking it between my lips, rolling them over it. She moaned and her leg started to shake, I lifted it up over my shoulder, she hissed as her back scraped up the tree and I smelled her blood. She twisted her fingers in my hair as I licked at her center.

Her legs quivered around my head and her nails scraped my scalp as I held her steady with my hands on her hips. I'd never gotten her off with just my mouth before, so I wasn't sure if what I was doing was right, but the way she sounded I was doing something right. I ran my tongue up her center and slipped it inside as far as I could, earning a sharp gasp from Katherine who tried to press her thighs together through my head. I grinned and curled my tongue, dragging it across the top of her wall and out, planting a kiss against her center.

Her entire body was quivering and I knew there was only one thing I had to do to push her over the top. I exhaled and she whimpered, her entire body tensing as I leaned forward, sucking her clit between my lips and flicking my tongue across it rapidly, four times. Katherine growled and her entire body clenched as her back arched and I heard bark scratch against her shoulders and bits flaked off, falling at my knees. She still had a grip on my hair, but gradually she loosened her grip, and I pushed one leg off my shoulders, followed by the other and stood up. Her fingers fell from my hair and I brushed my knees off before looking at her.

"You learn fast." She pants, sagging against the tree.

"Turn around." I said, spinning my finger through the air for emphasis. She did as I said and I brushed her hair from her back, wiped away the bits of bark from her back, licked closed two wounds and pressed my self against her back, hugging her around the stomach, "don't you ever do that to me again, Pierce."

"No promises, Gilbert." She said it with a laugh and I stepped away from her. She spun and smiled at me. A real smile, a dazzling smile, I smiled back and it turned into laughing. True, from the belly, hearty laughing. Katherine took my hand and we walked back to the cabin. My cheeks hurt from smiling so hard and my body felt weightless, like I was still floating in the lake.

We stopped to pick up her clothes and continued inside, hoping in the shower and washing the lake water and dirt from our bodies. Katherine brought in her soap and the smell of Vanilla and Sensual Amber mixed well together, surprisingly, as we separately scrubbed up. Once we were rinsed we toweled off and stood side by side. I blew my hair out straight and watched Katherine blow hers into big bouncy curls before we crawled into the bed. I lay on my stomach beside her, watching her face as she reads her book. She's very expressive when she's not trying to hide it.

Watching her soon grew boring, "What are you reading?" I asked. She looked away from the book and flipped it over to show me the cover. It said Dirty Martini, "You're reading about a drink?"

"It's a series of books about a homicide detective. Pretty graphic, even for me, but I like the books." I leaned over and read the description. A cop with the name Jack Daniels, Jacqueline appeared to be her first name, was dealing with her fourth serial killer who is poisoning the city's food supply and dealing with boyfriend trouble, "I have the first one in my bag, Whiskey Sour." Katherine points in the general direction of the bag.

I looked where she pointed and found it a few feet away. Not feeling like getting up I spun on my stomach and walked with my hands over to the bag, hooking a finger through a strap and dragging it over. I dug through the bag for a few minutes, pushing aside clothes and makeup, until I found the book. I held it in one hand and pushed myself back onto the bed with the other, when I almost slipped Katherine grabbed the back of my thigh and dragged me back onto the bed.

"Wouldn't it have just been easier to get up and walk over there? Not that I didn't enjoy the view." Katherine winked at me.

"Maybe." I replied, reading the back of the book. It seemed interesting enough, so I flipped it open and started reading. When morning came we were redressed and sat outside drinking bagged blood in coffee mugs and watched the sun rise, the book sat on my lap but I was too engrossed in the pretty sight before me. I'd seen a sunrise with Stefan, but it didn't feel like this one did. This one made me feel safe, it made me feel free, and light. I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

A lot of the other cabin goers were out, and soon Katherine was dragging me off to some weird activity. We mingled with others around, I met a girl here with her family who wanted to be anywhere else, and since her family was a family of four when we went into the canoes she was loaded in with Katherine and me. Her name was Angela, she was nice and kept the ride interesting by pointing out various animals and telling us about them, eventually her and Katherine started competing to find them the quickest and state the most facts.

I just kept rowing, enjoying their competition and keeping a silent score, "so how come you two are out here together? It's not everyday you see sisters just coming on vacation alone." She sounds like she wanted to ask something else, like she's fishing for information.

I look at Katherine who shrugs one shoulder, "getting away from the boyfriends for a week, Stefan and Damon can just get so competitive some times, trying to be the better boyfriends." She rolls her eyes like it's the silliest thing she'd ever heard and slyly winks at me.

"It's nice that you two are so close." I chuckle to myself, Katherine and I are a lot closer than she knows, "so were you turned at the same time?" she asked casually, as if she was asking if we noticed the sun was in the sky.

I almost dropped the oars as I snapped around to face her, "what?"

"You're vampires, were you two turned together?" her eyebrows pull together in confusion and I can tell she hopes she wasn't wrong about us being vampires.

I stared at her for a long time but I couldn't figure out what she was so I just asked, "what are you?"

"Family of wolves." She nods toward her parents and brother, they're too far away for even their wolf hearing to pick up and completely absorbed in something in the water, "I've never triggered the curse, though. So turned at the same time?"

"No." Katherine replies as she mutters something under her breath in what as probably Bulgarian. _Good job idiot, now she'll know who we are. _I glare at Katherine for a second before I turn back to Angela.

Angela's eyes widen in shock and she grins dropping her voice down to an almost silent whisper and hisses "you're the doppelgangers!" she looks between us, "holy shit, that is so cool."

"Shh." Katherine hisses, "don't tell anyone."

"I wont, I wont." She promises beaming, "so why are you two really out here?"

"Like she said, getting away from the boyfriends, they're really annoying and over protective." I answered turning back around to watch where I was moving the canoe, "how did you know we were vampires?"

"I saw you two running through the woods last night." I was glad I was facing Katherine when she said that, because my face would probably have been pretty embarrassing. Katherine suddenly leaned over and looked into the edge of the trees, "look! A gator!" Angela's attention was redirected to the gator and she peered into the trees, she was having trouble seeing the gator, but with my nice vampire vision I could see him easily.

"Between the two awkward trees." She finally grins when she sees it as we turn the canoe around and start heading back. Angela doesn't say anything else about vampires or werewolves, and when we all go to lunch we end up at a bench with her family. Katherine seems completely unphased by their presence, but I guess spending most of her life running from the original wolf himself these guys were nothing.

After lunch most of the cabin goers get into the lake and swim around, but Katherine and I find some nice grass and sit down to watch them, "so we're leaving, huh?" I ask, she nods her head without looking at me, "such a shame, I was having so much fun."

I sigh and lie back in the grass, enjoying the way the sun soaks into my skin and heats me up, though everyone once in awhile I spin my ring, just to make sure it's still there and protecting me from a fire-y death. When the sun starts to go down Katherine fakes a stomachache so we can slip away from the group. We pack up what little we'd unpacked and wait for everyone to go back into their cabins before we pack up the car and drive off, stopping to set the key on the front desk.

I close my eyes, hoping to maybe get a few hours of rest, and Katherine starts to sing again. I lay still and listen happily, her voice is like silk. This is something we don't share, I couldn't sing to save my life, but she sounded heavenly.

When I rejoined the land of the conscious we were on a lonely dirt road. Katherine had the all windows down and warm sticky air was filling the car. It was bright out, so much so that I had to squint and then make sure I still had on my day light ring. I shook my head to clear the fog of sleep.

"We're in Florida." Katherine answered my unasked question.

I had no response so I just watched the farmlands and horses roll by. Eventually Katherine turned left onto a little dirt path stopped the car and got out and back in quickly, she drove through the gate and then repeated the process. "I have a ranch." She stated. We drove for maybe another minute through some tress and broke into a clearing and up onto a paved driveway up to a three car garage.

I expected the ranch to be this run down shabby place; instead I found an immaculate house, completely clean with neatly trimmed hedges. The house itself was grey with a large porch out front, complete with two rocking chairs and a swing bench. Katherine led us across a red brick path up to the white porch steps. The door opens when we get there and a blonde woman and an older man come out, pause and look between us.

After a moment they turned to Katherine, "Welcome back, Katerina." Ella greeted, she paused and invited me into the house and then the pair walked off. I followed their path to a barn that opened into a fenced off area containing a few horses. Katherine led me through the house, staring her tour into the kitchen-a large spotless bright room with six large windows and the best equipment, there was a small batch of dishes in a rack drying.

Then Katherine led me up the stairs and went to the end of that hall, "this is mostly where the humans reside, but this is the living room." Next to the doorway there was a sign that said "murtuo staya". Katherine told me it meant 'dead room'.

The living room was homey and open with a large brown couch, a matching love seat and two recliners angled at a flat screen mounted to a chimney, "where's the fire place at?"

"In the library." She showed me to the game room next. It was well used and looked like a disaster zone, a well used area, "the rest of the rooms as bedrooms. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping. I hope you don't mind sleeping with me."

"Gross. I would never." I teased, hooking my arms around her waist and waddle after her down the stairs, to our right and to a door at the end of the hall. Her name was written on printer paper in pretty and elaborate font. There were butterflies, vines and other decorations. Some looked like they were drawn by an adult, others by a child. She pushed the door inward and dragged me in behind her, holding my arms around her waist for a moment.

"So this is where you always are, close enough to pop in from time to time, far enough to be safely away from Klaus." She doesn't comment, instead she breaks my grip and walks over to the window, pushing the curtain aside and opening the window. Fresh air fills the room and enough light to let me fully take in everything.

Her bed is made tight enough to bounce a coin off of, the black comforter folded back and the pillows stacked neatly near the head of the bed in their red satin cases. Her walls were so dark I almost didn't realize they were purple, her carpet was black. Her headboard, dresser and vanity were made of dark wood. Her room wasn't as country home as the rest of the house, but I felt surrounded by the night, in my element.

A timid knock against the door nearly made me jump, I turned to see a blonde boy standing there with our bags, "next to the bed, Collin, thank you for bringing them in."

"Of course, Miss Petrova." He smiles and nervously exits the room. I could stay here forever.

"How long will we stay here?" I ask, not really wanting to know the answer. If we stayed here forever I'd be happy and in heaven.

"Until we get restless." She answered, "for now I want to explore, see what's going on around here." We explored her house, she showed me the library which I planned to explore in depth at another time. We walked through the woods to her left and she checked out her gardens before she headed toward the barn. I followed after her, enjoying the feeling of the sun on my skin and the fresh air.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually we ambled out to the barn where she grabbed a saddle and some other equipment that I couldn't possibly know the name of, "can you ride?" she asked, leading me through the barn to the gate of the pen for the horses. She draped the saddle over the fence and made a weird clicking noise with her tongue and a dark horse walked up to her.

She murmured under her breath, the words were foreign. She looked so happy. She beckoned me over with a finger, "I've never ridden." I finally answered her question, nervously stepping up to the horse.

"Have you ever been near a horse?" I shake my head no, "I forgot how young you are. When I was still human everyone had horses. It was like having a car or a cell phone. This is Andon; you'll learn to ride on him. Come here." Her fingers circled my wrist and she dragged me forward, standing behind me and wrapping her arm around my waist.

She took my hand with hers and held it out to the horse who sniffed my hand and then she had me slowly pet his snout and between his eyes. He was softer than I thought a horse would be Katherine slipped away while I pet Andon. She draped a blanket over his back and hooked up the saddle and bridle. As she did she told me what everything was.

"Okay, come on Elena." She dragged me over to the side of the horse and helped me mount, doing a suspicious amount of ass grabbing when trying to help me swing my leg over without tumbling off the other side of the horse. Once I was up she held the reins and led the horse around, telling me to move up and down with the rhythm of the horse, and soon she had us moving at a trot, explaining how being a vampire made her able to run beside the horse so she didn't have to worry about the horse going to fast and me falling off.

Once I got control of riding she taught me how to direct the horse to do what I wanted and then she got another horse, put all of it's gear on and led both horses, and me, out of the barn and over to a small path big enough for four horses. She mounted the horse and led us onto the path through some large trees; the shade was a nice change from the burning sun. Riding was relaxing and fun, but riding in silence made my mind buzz with unasked questions, I never liked silence.

"Why do you go by Petrova? Why let them know who you really are?"

She sighed unnecessarily, turning to face me for a moment before turning back around and watching the path ahead of us, "I was forced to give up my baby a long time ago and then I was forced to leave my family." She pauses and I can see her biting her lip to keep from tearing up, I've never seen Katherine so emotional, "but being here out here I can have that again. I met Ella, the blonde woman, when she was about 18. She was pregnant like me, and abandoned like me.

I brought her to live with me, paid for her hospital expenses and in return she keeps the house safe from others and keeps the barn running. Collin is her son. I know they're not my real family but they're the closest I'm going to get to having my family back, to just feeling like part of a family."

"So they don't know Katherine Pierce, big badass takes-no-one's-shit vampire, they know sweet little innocent girl Katerina Petrova." I mocked the accent I've heard people say her name in, it made her smile and I smile at her.

"The actually know about everything, it's not every day I find people I can trust. It's just here I don't have to worry about Klaus trying to kill me or needing to manipulate people. I can just be me, which is just about the greatest thing in the world for a girl who didn't get her own life." She stared down at the horse and gently stroked its mane with a far away look on her face.

"Well luckily Klaus has his mind on Caroline and Tyler so you're pretty safe." I commented.

"He's a worry for another day, anyways." She shrugged and we fall back into silence, riding for another hour, turning around when the sun was low in the sky. We'd gotten out to the stables around 4:30 so my guess was 7 by the time we got back to the stables. Katherine showed me how to undo the equipment and shooed Ella away to teach me how to feed the horses. After they ate we put them in for the night, she had a total of five horses. I don't remember all their names.

When we go inside I headed straight for her bathroom, showering and changing into something to sleep in. When I come out of the bathroom Katherine stepped in and I stretched out on her bed and pick up the book again, flipping to the page I was on. I heard the door to the bathroom open, but I was too engrossed in the book to pay any attention to her until I felt her weight on my back and her slender fingers started to massage my shoulders.

"Katherine, what are you doing?" I groan, losing focus on the book.

"Rubbing your shoulders." She brushed my hair over one side and continued to massage my shoulders and my neck, and then my back, by the time she moved down my legs to my feet I was a gooey puddle on her bed, "there now we're relaxed." She rolls onto the bed beside me, toying with the ends of her hair.

I roll over and lay half on top of her, kissing her slowly. The feeling of my lips sliding over mine is like fire burning through my veins. Her lips are like warm vanilla, sliding across mine in a lazy manor. Her tongue traced my lips and her hand slipped down my body, grabbed my thigh and pulled me up closer to her so I was lying across her soft body. Her tongue was like silk as it slid across mine and she cups my face with her hand and strokes my skin with her finger tips before they bury in my hair and massage my scalp, I groan against her mouth and pull away slowly, resting my forehead against hers.

Her lashes tickled my eyebrows, and when I opened my eyes I was staring into her dark gaze, I smiled and kissed her again quickly, "thank you for all of this." I lightly brush her hair away from her face, tracing her bone structure with my finger tips. Her skin is like silk and she smells like honey tonight, I kissed her again, because I could and then I giggled.

She reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear, her fingers lingering, "do you want some hot chocolate? I want some." She murmured, leaning up and kissing me before hooking her leg under my arm and scooping me up, in a blur we were in the kitchen, Katherine set me on the counter and went to the fridge, her silk robe floating around her as she moved about, soon she had two cups in her microwave and it was humming as it warmed the concoction.

When she handed it to me it was steaming and smelled like chocolate and marshmallow. I took a giant sip and winced at the scalding heat on my tongue. When I pulled the mug away I could feel the marshmallow sticking to my upper lip, Katherine leaned forward, planted her hands beside my hips and licked the marshmallow from my lip, which turned into a rough kiss that had me burying my hands in her hair and digging my nails into her scalp. It made her moan into the kiss and I grinned against her lips, "I love the hot chocolate, thanks." I whispered.

"Anytime, little vampire." She leans over and grabs her cup, taking a sip from it with a coy little grin on her face. I picked up my cup and took a quick sip, sucking a sticky marshmallow into my mouth with it, it stuck to my mouth but it was so delicious. I haven't had marshmallows in so long. When we finished our drinks we went back into Katherine's room where we both picked up our books and started reading. That was how we spent our days at the ranch house, riding horses, reading books, making out. It was comfortable and I would love to never leave if I had the choice.

It was a pleasant morning for me, the same as it always was. I got up way before Katherine even thought about getting out of bed, I showered dried off and pulled on a pair of jean shorts, a blue tank top and my converse. The sun was just coming up as I stepped into the kitchen. Collin and Ella were just coming in at the same time.

"Good morning, Elena." Ella greeted, "would you like some food? I was thinking about making pancakes."

"I can make some." I offered, "I haven't made them in a long time but everyone always said mine were the best in our circle of friends."

"Are you sure I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"Of course, I don't mind." I started moving around the kitchen to gather all of the ingredients for the pancakes. It didn't take me long to mix together the ingredients and heat the griddle. Ella made coffee and handed me a mug, setting another on the counter for Katherine while I poured the batter onto the griddle.

Katherine came out a few minutes later, grabbed her coffee cup and leaned over my shoulder to see what I was cooking, and then she wandered over to the table with Ella and Collin. I finished up the pancakes and stacked them on a plate and shut off the griddle. I took a seat next to Katherine and passed out the pancakes, Katherine and I each had one with just butter on it. Collin used sorghum, something I haven't had since my parents were alive, and Ella had syrup. After we finished Collin cleaned up while Katherine and I went back to her room.

"So tonight I was thinking we could go to a club, we need you to practice being around humans that aren't my vervained staff." She opened her closet doors and moved deep inside.

"Why a club?"

"Lots of sweaty drunk prey, and dancing." Katherine grinned at me, flipping through racks of clothing.

"Why do you look like you're getting ready to drag me out there now?"

"Oh we're not going now, but we're going into town. I need my hair trimmed and I've got to pick up some horse stuff." She dragged out a pair of jeans, ankle boots, a tank top and then steps into the bathroom. I took that as my cue to get ready and pulled on a pair of jeans, my own ankle boots and grabbed a pink tank top. I ran a brush through my hair, which lay limply around my head, and sat down on her bed and pulled out my phone.

I had more texts, mostly from Caroline which I ignored, and two missed phone calls from Damon. I was about to check them when Katherine came out, shrugging on her leather jacket and pulling her hair free from it, "ready to go?" I nod and pocket my phone, standing and following her out the door. We stopped at the nearest pet store, a huge place that sold non-average pet needs. Once she had every thing she needed packed into her car we went to a salon.

"Katherine! It's lovely to see you again." A blonde woman greeted, her smile faltering momentarily as she eyed me, "I didn't know you had a twin sister."

Katherine shot me a sideways look, "we weren't on the best terms until recently. Elena, this is Natalie, my hairdresser, Natalie, this is Elena." I reached out and shook her hand, she smiled at me warmly and ushered us inside. Katherine told her what she wanted done to her hair and I sat in a nearby empty chair while Katherine got her hair washed. I could hear her idly chatting with Natalie in the back, but tuned her out as I flipped through a magazine.

A bell rang over the door and then an unsure voice called out, "Katherine?" I looked up in the mirror. He had short and spiky black hair, obviously dyed, and blue eyes lined with black, he was staring at me quizzically, as if he wasn't quite sure I was Katherine.

"No, I'm Elena. Katherine's sister." I informed him, he blinked and then smiled.

"Well it's a fabulous to meet you, my name is James." And he moved toward the back without another word. I heard him whispering in the back with the other two and then he reappeared, "were you interested in doing something with your hair? It's such lovely hair, it's a shame it's just laying flat."

I considered snapping at him for insulting my hair but he had a good point, "I'm not sure, I've never really had anything done to my hair before." I glanced at him, "do you have any ideas?" he nodded and told me his plan and, since he had no customers, he set to work. Katherine was done before I was and told me she'd be back in a few minutes, leaving me with James and Natalie. James dried my hair and curled the front of my hair, I turned to the mirror and smiled at my reflection, "I love it, the pink highlights look a lot better than I thought they would."

"I know. It is my job." James stated smugly.

"How much?" I asked, reaching for my wallet.

"Katherine already paid." He replied, putting away his hair dryer. I stood up and smiled, thanking him and walking toward the door. As I stepped out of the shop Katherine was coming out of one across the street, she had a bag slung over her arm and her hair bounced around her head in her usual perfect curls. She flashed a smile in my direction and walked quickly across the street to her car. She tossed her newest purchase in while I got into the passenger seat.

"I love the hair, Elena." She starts the car and pulls out of her spot, we lounge around the house reading for the rest of the afternoon and at 730 Katherine forces me to get dressed. I find a red flowered dress, some black stockings and my favorite ankle boots and get dressed in the bathroom, fixing my hair with her curling iron. When I step out of the bathroom Katherine is standing in front of the closet in a bra and underwear.

I leaned on the door jam and watched her, she shifted from foot to foot, occasionally pulling down a dress, examining and putting it back. She moved like she was made of liquid, and not bones, all of her movements were fluid, "you know you could just go like that." I commented.

She turned around and rolled her eyes, "no, I can't."

"Try some jeans or something. I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

"Am I that repulsive?" she teased.

"No, but we might actually leave if I'm not standing here trying to restrain from jumping you." I pushed away from the wall and walked out of the room. Collin was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich, he jumped when he spotted me, "sorry, I need to work on walking louder."

"Don't worry about it, I should be used to it after all this time." He chuckled nervously.

"I'm not going to try and hurt you." I commented off hand, "I promise."

"Not worried about that, either, it's been a long day." He mumbled, shuffling away. Something about him reminded me of Jeremy, all I wanted to do is see him again. I'm feeling a little bit homesick. I pick up my phone from the counter and finally check my texts from Damon. He sent me one, asking if I was going to go to graduation, and another to let me know that Jeremy didn't feel an uncontrollable urge to kill me anymore.

That was good news. I texted him that I'd be back for graduation, and not even a minute later he was calling me, "calling to make sure I'm not Katherine?" I teased, grinning happily.

"Yes, actually, you might trust her but she's still a devious bitch." His words are harsh but he says them with a light tone.

"I am not that devious." Katherine calls, I turn to face her and she's standing by the front door in a pair of tight jeans, a purple shirt that has a tank top under it and lace over it and her leather jacket, "hang up, we've got some humans to massacre."

"Sounds about right." Damon teased on the phone.

"Tick tock Damon, Elena's mine right now." Katherine called out.

"Would you two like to talk?" I asked, Katherine rolled her eyes and walked out of the house. I followed after her, "I'll call you tomorrow, Damon." I promised.

"Try not to kill too many people." He replied, I could practically see the smirk that was surely on his face.

"Yes, sir." I joked, hanging up the phone and slipping it into my jacket pocket. Katherine is waiting by a different car this time, an older Camero. When I opened the door the smell of the car hits me hard, it smells like old car, leather, and Katherine's perfume. I sunk into the passenger seat and pulled the door closed as Katherine got into the drivers seat.

The club was a dark place with a disgusting vibe, the people in it were stumbling messes and it was barely eight, but Katherine forced me to go in anyways, and soon we were on the dance floor dancing with a guy who was somewhat more decent than the other people in this club. Over the music I heard Katherine compelling him to follow us and I followed them into the women's restroom.

"Out." Katherine barked at the couple getting it on in the sink. The guy quickly scrambled to get his jeans back on while the girl scrambled out of the sink and out the door, a pair of underwear lay discarded on the floor and I'm pretty sure they were hers. Once they were gone Katherine shut and locked the door and sauntered up to the guy, "do not scream."

"Katherine, what are we doing?"

"Teaching you some control, come're." she crooked her finger at me. I stepped up to her and looked at the guy and then back at her, "feed on him, I'll make sure you don't kill him." I looked over at the guy nervously and then back to Katherine again.

"I-I just…" I wasn't sure I could handle feeding, I hadn't eaten anything but bagged blood and that was two days ago, I could kill him.

"Do you trust me, Elena?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow in question.

I stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out exactly how much I trusted her, and then I turned back to the man who looked confused and a little more than drunk, "Yes, I trust you." I stepped up to him and felt my fangs come down. They hurt more than a little, ripping my gums as my vision zeroed in on his pulse, I leaned in and grabbed his head, tilting it aside and sinking my fangs into his neck.

His blood was a little strange, possibly due to the fact that he was drunk, but it was still delicious, warm, and fresh from the vein. Something inside me wanted to rip his throat out and drain him dry, I dug my nails into his shoulders and took stronger pulls of his blood, "Elena, feel his pulse." Katherine demanded. It took me a few minutes, but I could feel the racing beat of his heart, "as it slows you need to stop or you will kill him." It beat against my fingers, my skull, but I wasn't sure as the frantic beating slowed that I'd be able to stop.

I dug my nails into his shoulders, told myself I needed to stop, but I just couldn't. I needed more; I needed it all, "Elena, it's slowing down." Katherine said in a sing song voice. That was enough to make me throw myself away from him, I hit a stall hard and the structure cracked behind my back. The scent of his blood was strong, swimming around my head like sweet nectar. I caught myself in the mirror; my eyes were blood red, my chin covered in his blood, the veins around my eyes crawling down my face. I exhaled slowly and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the bathroom stall until my fangs retracted and the scent wasn't as strong.

When I opened my eyes Katherine was wiping the blood off of his neck, the wounds were closed, and she was whispering in his ear. When she was done she threw me a new paper towel and led him out of the bathroom. I cleaned up my face and took a few calming breaths before I reentered the mass of people. I found Katherine leaning up against the bar with a beer in one hand and another tipped up to her lips.

She handed me the other beer and leaned her back against the bar, "you did good."

"I wanted to finish him." I take a swig of the beer and wince; it tastes like hell, "I want to go back to Mystic Falls for graduation, and to see Jeremy. Damon says he's over his 'kill Elena' problem."

"When's graduation?"

"In a few days." I answered, "Can we head back tonight? I really want to see Jeremy."

"Sure, let's head back now then, we came and accomplished what I wanted to, anyways." She finished off her beer and then finished off mine before she took my hand and dragged me out of the bar toward the car.


End file.
